neko ciel
by Major'slittleshe-devil
Summary: Ciel refuses to love a human. they are horrible creatures, and he has a history with them. But he never thought he would get adopted to a demon. will he love a demon, I mean, they are the same as humans, right? read to find out.
1. Thinking

**Okay! This is my first Black Butler fanfiction! Please leave a review! Also, I will do shout outs on all my stories, as soon as I get reviews!**

 **On with the story!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS, OR THE BLACK BUTLER!**

 **Ciel's P.O.V.**

Wha… uggg, those idiots better shut up! The other nekos are yelling. Jeez, do they not know how annoying they are? Any way, I guess I should introduce myself. I am Ciel, and I am 13 years old. I have been put in this heck hole of a animal shelter with all of these morons that call themselves nekos. I mean, come on! We use to be proud creatures! We were not shoved into these small cages and sold to people with those brats they call children. **(A/N I do not have anything agents children.)** I have been here for a long time. Every person that tries to adopt me, well, he learns firsthand what a hissing neko means, back the heck off! Well they usually end up at the hospital needing a few stitches.

That is why I am in this tiny a heck cage. They moved me here, not only because I attacked those stupid humans, but I also attacked that stupid idiot, Alois. He shouldn't have said that I am not as tough as I truly am. Of course I had to prove him wrong, right? Well, if I wasn't supposed to, then to bad. They found him knocked out in the room we were in. they wont let me out now. They think that I am a, and I quote, " to dangerous," for anyone who would want me, well, I don't want to be adopted.

Suddenly, the door's ringer ringed, alerting me to someone coming in. I looked at the security cameras that were in front of my to small cage. (They put me in a cage that fits a normal cat, but nekos are the same size as humans.) A tall man walked in the door.

He was slim, but was all muscle. He was wearing a white tee shirt, black jeans, converse, and a black leather jacket. He had red wine colored eyes, and was tall, like 6ft7. I hissed as he came in. he also had some yellow eyed weirdo come in. Alois immediately perked up. Well, I guess that he might just go with him. Ugg, oh well.

Whoo hoo! Well this is my first neko story, so I hope you like it. I might add another chapter if I get enough reviews. Well, bye!

 **-Major'slittleshe-devil**


	2. sweet freedom

Okay! So I have to continue this fanfiction, becaust I have added a lot to my other story, Calec, so poor Neko Ciel's turn! When I get more reviews I will write more.

 **On with the story!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KUROSHITSUJI!**

 **o0o**

Ciel's P.O.V.

I hear Hannah's poor attempt at flirting with the new guy. He keeps looking like he is going to puke. Haha well, she deserves it. That witch was the one who put me in this cage. She wouldn't last a day in my shores. Even the owners like her. She has a job and she is neko, just like the rest of us. I wonder if she knows that we have mates. If she flirts with him, hers won't be to happy when he finds out. I look away from the cameras, and see all of the other nekos looking excited. Huh, they think they will be adopted. I hope he or his weird friend takes someone, less noise for me to deal with.

Speaking of his friend, he seems to have taken a liking to Alois. _Ohh, please take him! Please, please, please!_ I think that Alois is thinking something along those lines. Then I hear the new people talking.

"Hi, miss, I am Sebastian, and this is my friend Claude. We are looking for someone to adopt, do you have any suggestions?"  
"Of course, the one Mr. Claude was just looking at was Alois, he isn't violent, he is well trained, and has passed the public safety test." 

"Well, Claude, what do you think, do you want him?"  
"Yes, I do, but what about you? Don't you want one too?"  
"Yes, but I don't know which one."

Then Sebastian looks at all the cadges, and stops at mine. Oh no. Not me. Please he doesn't want me.

"What about him?" he asks pointing to me. Damn.  
"You don't want him. He beat up Alois, and knocked him out cold."  
"Well I want him."

"a-a-are y-you sure, s-sir?"  
"Yes."

"Okay you may get him out of the cage. I will get the papers."

As he opens the door, I slowly get out. I am very intimidating. I crack my knuckles and other bones. I smirk when I see all the other nekos cower in fear, shaking. I let out a low chuckle, which only terrifies them more. Ahh, freedom. I look at Alois who is shaking more than all the others.

"Ahh, Alois, long time no see, do you miss me?"  
"Y-y-yes, I-I did."  
"Awwww, that is sooo good to hear."  
"A-a-re you s-still mad at m-me C-c-ciel?"  
"Yep, but don't worry, I won't hurt you. Yet."

A turn around and see a little black neko walk to me. He looks scared, but my nephew has no reason to be scared of me.

"U-u-uncle, is that y-you?" he stutters.  
"Hahahahahahaha! No need to be afraid of me, my boy. You are after all my nephew. You are family, so I will love you as such, but these other buffoons don't get my respect. Only family and young ones."  
"Would you like to meet the rest of your nephews and nieces?"  
"Sure."  
"GUYS! Its safe! Come out!" 

All of a sudden, nine kittens (Baby nekos) come running out. Awesome. Behind them, is a female adult neko with bluenette fur **/** hair, blue eyes, and a black outfit on. The outfit consists of black or blue shorts, no shoes, and a wrap for the girls for their chest. My sister.

"C-c-ciel, who is she?" Alois (Trancy) asks.  
"That is my sister. Be careful of her though."  
"Why?"  
"If you are scared of me, she is just as bad."  
"Oh. O-o-okay." 

"Hey, sis, it is good to see you. How are you?"

"Fine, now, what is this I hear about an Alois Trancy?"  
"Well, that blonde one over there, yah that is him."  
"Okay, well, lets not hear you have been messing with my brother again, ya hear?"  
"Y-yes, m-mam."  
"Good. So, have you met your little nieces and nephews yet?"  
"Yes, and they are amazing."  
"Awe, thanks. Well, it looks like that freak is back with the adoption papers. I hope you have fun. Oh, and Mr. Michaelis, good luck."  
"Why?"  
"Because. Those two don't get along. Bye."

After that, Hannah gave Sebastian the papers to sign, and we left. Ha! This is going to be fun.

 **Okay, please review, and I hope you liked it!**

 **-Major'slittleshe-devil.**


	3. Answers? Or more questions?

**Okay! I was looking through my stories, and this one needed to be updated, so I thought that you people would like me to update! Please review!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

* * *

 **Alois's P.O.V.**

I am having mixed feelings about today. I got adopted, and I actually like the guy, but his room mate adopted Ciel. Now, you must be wondering what this idiot is talking about. Well, I am not scared of anything. Bit him. He scares the crap out of me. I mean, he is scary as hell, and nobody has the gall to stand up to him in a fight. Usually it is because they are to busy trying not to get the shit beat out of themselves, but seriously, he has to have a weakness! But no, he doesn't. Lord help the poor sucker who will adopt him. Oh wait. That is Sebastian. ohhh, that poor soul. Oh, well. That is not my problem. I have to worry about the fact that I am going to be stuck with him in the limo first. After everyone is on, and we are moving. There is no sound, no one is talking.

(Alois speaking)

 **(Ciel speaking)**

 **(Sebastian speaking)**

(Claude speaking)

"Sooo..." I attempt in conversation.

"Well, how about we play twenty questions till we get to the store. You both need new clothes, and maybe some stuff for your room." Claude says.

 **"Okay, what ya want to know?"**

 **"Well, what are your full names? I am Sebastian Michaelis."**

 **"Ciel Phantomhive"**

"Alois Trancy."

"Claude Faustus."

 **"Why is Alois afraid of you, Ciel?"**

 **"Well, we were signed up to be put up in the same room, and even though I asked for a different person, they said that it was my turn to sleep in the same room as him. Then, when we were supposed to be getting ready, he wouldn't shut up. I warned him that I will beat him up if he didn't shut up, but then he said that I am not actually tough, that I only act. And it escalated from there. Hannah, the girl that has fallen for Sebbie,"** He sais with a high pitched girly screech **," came into our room the next day to find him in a puddle of blood, passed out in the middle of the room."**

"Do you have any questions for us?"

"Yah, one."

"Well...?"

"You don't have any idea what you singed up for with Ciel over here do you?"

 **"What do you mean? I am sure that me and Cie will get along just fine, right Ciel?"** He says with a malicious grin.

 **"If you think like I do, then just fine."** Ciel replied, wearing an equally malicious grin.

"Alois, we are in trouble, aren't we?"

"Yep, we are most certainly dead."

 **"Now, on with the questions. Why were you in there, the pet shop, and not with your parents?"**

 **"Well, my parents were killed and burned by angels when I was 10. After I tried to escape the house, these people in white kidnapped me, and tourtured me. My sister was already at the pet center when I was imprisoned there. She was found before me, and brought there for the breeding system, so they have new litters every so often."**

"Well, I was orphaned, like Ciel, but my parents were shot, and my brother was killed by a demon he made a contract with. I ran for a year, but they caught me, and then I was given to the pet shop."

 **"Okay, looks like we are here guys. Ciel, you are with me, Alois, you are with Claude. We will meet in three hours, and have lunch, then we will go get some stuff for your rooms, okay?"**

 **"Okay."**

"Okay."

"Okay."

* * *

 **Oi, I am done! this is a really short one, sorry, this is more like a placement. A little somethin' somethin' for ya people who are amazing and reading this.**

 **(my Quotev account is msmichaelis**


End file.
